Por amor siempre se hacen grandes locuras
by wolf19881
Summary: El amor verdadero es algo que muchos buscamos y muy pocos encontramos pero cuando lo hacemos cuando de verdad encontramos a esa persona que llena nuestro corazón y nosotros el suyo somos capaces de hacer las mayores locuras y hacer lo imposible por el ser amado esta es una de esas historias en las que se demuestra que por amor siempre se hacen grandes locuras.


_**Muy buenos días tarde o noche depende desde donde estéis leyendo mis buenos amigos soy yo vuestro buen amigo wolf19881 y aquí estoy de nuevo con un reto de una de mis sobrinas verán ella me hablo de la serie de Steven Universe y por curiosidad empezamos a verla y la verdad es que me gusto mucho y tras leer unos relatos de muchos buenos autores aunque el que mas me gusto era Guerras Vexacons de Dragon Espectral a la que le mando un saludo al igual que a mis buenos amigos andyhamato99 predalienway y Wolfmika que espero que se encuentren muy bien y no estén muy enfadados conmigo por haberme ausentado tanto la verdad es que los estudios me tienen comido mucho el tiempo, pero bueno que me desvió del tema mientras trabajaba en el siguiente capitulo de La noche mas larga mi otra historia que colgare lo antes que pueda se me ocurrió hacer esta historia basada en la serie solo para ver que pasaba y si a la gente le gusta si es así puede que la continúe así que aquí lo tienen espero que les guste y como suelo decir...¡que aproveche!**_

El amor es algo que todos buscamos desesperadamente todos nosotros buscamos a esa persona que llene nuestro corazón que a la que poder dárselo todo de ti y que ella te de lo mismo a ti sentirnos queridos y amados eso es lo que todos buscamos aunque como todo el amor es una espada de doble filo y lo mismo que puede traer felicidad también puede traer las mayores desgracias y eso es algo que nuestras queridas Crystal Gems van a descubrir muy pronto, pero vallamos por partes dirijamos nuestra mirada hacia la playa que esta en frente del templo de las Gemas de Cristal era como las una o dos de la tarde del viernes Steven su padre Gret Garnet Amatista Peridoto Lapis Bismuto, la cual había sido liberada y tras una larga charla con sus compañeras le pidió disculpas a todas en especial a Steven y estas accedieron a darle otra oportunidad, su amiga Connie los padres de esta y el resto de los amigos de Steven se habían reunido para celebrar una barbacoa.

Pero la pregunta es ¿que están celebrando en concreto? bueno hace tres años Perla conoció a una chica gracias a Steven y Amatista cuando los acompaño a una fiesta se llama Shenna ellas empezaron a salir como amigas pero en poco tiempo esa amistad se convirtió en amor llevaban saliendo ya dos años y hacia poco se habían decidido a hacer un viaje por el país en moto para celebrarlo y ese día regresaban a Ciudad Playa y sus amigos habían organizado esa barbacoa para darles la bienvenida, ahora dirijamos nuestra mirada no muy lejos concretamente a la carretera de entrada a la ciudad vemos a Perla y Shenna van montadas en la moto de Shenna ella delante llevando la moto y Perla atrás agarrada de la cintura de su novia ambas vestidas con ropa de moteras también llevan cascos el de Shenna es negro con distintas pegatinas pegadas por este mientras que el de Perla es blanco marfil con barias rosas pintadas, llevan recorriendo el estado de punta a punta las dos juntas durante los últimos dos meses y hoy regresan a Ciudad Playa.

Perla: ¿Cuanto falta para llegar?

Shenna: Unos dos kilómetros.

Perla: Que bien.

Shenna: ¿Que pasa? ¿ya te quieres separar de mi?- le dijo en tono de burla haciendo que perla se ruborizara.

Perla: ¿¡QUE!? ¡NO NO NO CLARO QUE NO...estoy muy bien contigo cariño...y me lo e pasado genial estos dos meses visitando distintas ciudades museos clubs playas...

Shenna: Y camas sobre todo camas- ese comentario hizo ruborizarse a Perla hasta ponerse como un tomate.

Perla:...Si...y camas...- dijo aun mas ruborizada y Shenna se echara a reír para luego pasar a un silencio incomodo hasta que Shenna hablo.

Shenna: Ojala no tuviéramos que volver.

Perla: Lo se...pero ambas tenemos responsabilidades que atender.

Shenna: No me lo recuerdes yo tengo que presentarme en la base el lunes a primera hora y tu tienes una responsabilidad con la Tierra además...se lo unida que estas a tu familia sobre todo a Steven y ya te e tenido separada de ellos mucho tiempo.

Shenna era militar pero no cualquier militar era la líder de una unidad SEAL la principal fuerza de operaciones especiales de la Armada de los Estados Unidos, estaba destinada en la base que había a unos kilómetros al norte de la ciudad al principio solo estaba allí de permiso pero después de conocer a Perla pidió el traslado a esa base y por supuesto cuando formalizo su relacionado con Perla esta le conto todo lo relacionado a ella, aunque al principio creía que solo se burlaba de ella cuando una gema corrompida apareció e intento matarla y ella la salvo no le quedo duda alguna.

Perla: No digas eso si fue Steven quien me convenció para hacer este viaje contigo a pesar de las veces que te dije que no- le explico.

Shenna: Cierto es un gran chico valiente audaz protector y con la pubertad se esta poniendo muy guapo- le dijo en tono sugerente.

Perla: ¿Que estas insinuando Shenna?- le pregunto en tono oscuro.

Shenna: Que puede que deje de ser lesbiana de vez en cuando.

Perla: ¡NI SE TE PASE POR LA CABEZA SHENNA!

Shenna: ¡Tranquila tigresa era solo una broma!

Perla: ¡Pues nada de bromas con eso! ¡a ti te quiero pero e criado a Steven desde que era un bebe como si fuera mi propio hijo y lo quiero como tal y no permitiré que nada ni nadie lo dañe!- le dijo en tono maternal y amenazador a la vez.

Shenna: Yo no iba a hacerle daño solo a mostrarle como complacer a una mujer jajajajaja.

Perla: Déjalo ya Shenna- le dijo en tono mas serio que antes Shenna sabia de sobra que no era buena idea enfadar a Perla de hecho era la peor idea que podía tener y mas peligroso aun era si involucraba a Steven así que cuando noto ese tono dejo el tema- además no es Steven quien mas me preocupa- dijo en tono entre distraído y triste y Shenna supo al instante de quien hablaba Perla.

Shenna: Es Amatista la que te preocupa ¿no?

Perla:...Desde que comenzamos a salir juntas esta muy rara.

Shenna: ¿En que sentido?

Perla: Antes sonreía mucho y su actitud era abierta desenfrenada y aunque las cosas fueran mal siempre mantenía el optimismo...

Shenna: ¿Pero?...

Perla: Pero desde que formalizamos lo nuestro a cambiado apenas sonríe se pasa casi todo el día en el templo haciendo el vago o entrenando con Steven y Connie como no sea por una misión o una emergencia solo hace eso y además...

Shenna: ¿Además que Perla?

Perla: Apenas me dirige la palabra y siempre de mala gana como si le molestara solo escucharme y algunas noches la e escuchado llorando cuando nadie cree que la ve no se que le pasa- le dijo muy triste.

Shenna: Si lo sabes Perla...-le dijo en tono serio.

Perla: Shenna...

Shenna: No Perla sabes de mas lo que ella siente por ti lo se lo e visto y créeme Perla será mejor para las dos que lo arregles con ella esto ya a durado demasiado habla con ella o si no podría haber problemas en el futuro y lo sabes bien.

Perla sabia lo que Amatista sentía por ella lo sabia desde hace mucho pero nunca supo como decirle que ella la veía mas como una hermana y que jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos pero nunca tubo el valor para hacerlo ella la valiente e inteligente Perla no tenia el coraje para enfrentar a una de sus mejores amigas porque sabia lo que podía pasar pero si no lo hacia a la larga como dijo Shenna podría ser peor mucho peor.

Perla:...Tienes razón mi amor...hablare con ella en cuando estemos mas tranquilas y a solas...pero hoy volvemos a casa y seguro que nos han preparado una gran bienvenida- le respondió con algo mas de alegría mientras se aferraba mas fuertemente a su cintura.

Shenna: Pues estamos a punto de averiguar eso porque...¡YA LLEGAMOS!

Al decir Shenna esto Perla miro y se dio cuenta e que era verdad, a lo lejos veían Ciudad Playa y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en el rostro de Perla, al fin estaban en casa, recorrieron toda la ciudad a toda prisa para llegar a la casa lo antes posible ansiosas de ver a sus amigos sobre todo Perla y antes de darse cuanta ya habían llegado y los vieron a todos allí reunidos al rededor de un montón de comida junto a una gran pancarta que ponía " **BIENVENIDAS A CASA** " Shenna apago la moto y antes de darse cuenta Perla ya se había bajado de la moto y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Perla: ¡AMIGOS!- grito de alegría al ver a todos sus amigos y familia.

Todos: ¡PERLA!- dijeron todos al reconocer su voz para un segundo después salir corriendo hacia donde estaban ella y Shenna, que había aparcado la moto e iba unos metro por detrás de Perla la cual cuando llego a sus amigos al primero al que fue a abrazar sin demora fue a Steven el cual salto a sus brazos sin pensárselo.

Steven: ¡PERLA HAS VUELTO!- le dijo llorando abrazándola fuertemente.

Perla: ¡MI PEQUEÑO MI NIÑO QUE GUAPO ESTAS NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE TE E ECHADO DE MENOS!- le dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo y no paraba de darle besos.

Steven: Yo también Perla- le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla.

Garnet: Ya ya déjalo Perla que ya no es un niño- le dijo con su tono neutral de siempre.

Perla: Oh entonces ¿no querrás un abrazo verdad tipa dura?- al decir esto se hizo el silencio por un segundo y después Granate y Perla se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo si dejar de abrazar a Steven- lo sabia.

Garnet: Bienvenida a casa- le dijo con voz sincera y llena de emoción.

Perla: Gracias

Bismuto: ¡PERLA AL FIN HAS VUELTO!- le dijo al tiempo que le daba un gran abrazo, tan fuerte que le cortaba la respiración.

Garnet: Bismuto...- le dijo indicándole indirectamente que esta ahogándola- valla...lo siento...- le dijo a modo de disculpa mientras se echaba a reír y se rascaba la cabeza.

Gret: Bienvenida Perla me alegra veros- le dijo mientras le daba un gentil abrazo.

Perla: Igualmente Gret y gracias.

Gret: ¿Por que?- pregunto extrañado Perla iba a contestarle pero se le adelantaron.

Shenna: Por prestarnos el dinero para hacer el viaje - respondió Shenna poniéndose al lado de Perla colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro derecho para un segundo después darle un beso en la cabeza a Perla.

Perla: Cierto muchas gracias por eso.

Gret: De nada chicas.

Shenna: Cuando podamos te lo devolveremos lo prometo.

Gret: De eso nada chicas fue un regalo y los regalos no se devuelven- les dijo con tono serio algo muy poco habitual en el.

Y así entre risas y charlas el resto de las invitados las saludaron y les dieron la bienvenida pero había uno en particular que no lo había hecho o mas bien dicho una, Perla busco a Amatista con la mirada por todas partes pero nada no la veía por ninguna parte, le pregunto a Steven y a los demás y todos le dijeron de que estaba allí devorando perritos caliente y hamburguesas como si fuera una aspiradora hace apenas un momento a todos les extraño todos sabían que Amatista era impulsiva pero no solía desaparecer sin decir nada a nadie y eso les preocupo a todos e iban a salir a buscarla pero Garnet les dijo que mejor la dejaran tranquila que ya regresaría, Perla se sentia muy molesta con ella pero también triste molesta porque se había ido así justo cuando había regresado y triste por que sabia que ella o mejor dicho su relación con Shenna había provocado ese distanciamiento entre ella y Amatista tenia que hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas o como le dijo Shenna todo iría a peor pero por ahora solo iba a disfrutar de la fiesta que les habían preparado sus amigos.

Mientras dirijamos nuestra mirada hacia la ciudad concretamente a la zona del paseo marítimo en la cual vemos a Amatista andando sin rumbo con la mirada perdida y con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando.

 _ **P. V. Amatista**_

Estoy furiosa no estoy que ardo de rabia nunca en mi vida me había sentido así y todo es por su culpa por culpa de esa flacucha que robo mi corazón para luego destrozármelo, desde que conocí a Perla cuando Rose me trajo de la guardería principal desde ese primer momento en que la vi sentí una gran admiración por ella espíritu su amabilidad su elegancia y lo que empezó como una gran amistad se transformo en algo distinto algo que tarde en admitir lo que sentía por ella no era otra cosa que amor, desde siempre mi personalidad a sido totalmente la opuesta a la suya y siempre me había gustado sacarla de quicio y en parte desde que supe cuales eran realmente mis sentimientos lo hacia mas seguido solo para intentar llamar su atención pero no a servido de nada Perla nunca sintió ni sentiría lo mismo que yo siento por ella.

Me siento como una imbécil todo esto todo lo que e hecho para que se fijara en mi no a servido de nada y ahora lo se pues siempre parecía haber algo primero fue lo que Perla sentía por Rose siempre supe que ella solo tenia ojos para Rose yo también la quería muchísimo pues si no fuera por ella quien sabe que habría sido de mi pero sin ella saberlo levanto un muro entre Perla y yo que no era capaz de franquear, el día que Rose se marcho para traer al mundo a Steven ambas al igual que Gret y Granet quedamos destrozadas pero a la que mas le afecto su marcha fue a Perla si no hubiera sido por Steven se habría vuelto loca pero a medida que pasaban los años y Steven iba creciendo pensaba que quizás ella empezara a verme de otra manera tenia la esperanza de que finalmente correspondiera mis sentimientos, pero entonces apareció ella en nuestras vidas Shenna cuantas veces e maldecido esa noche, al principio solo quería ayudar a Perla para que superara de una vez por todas la marcha de Rose solo quería que conociera gente que socializara con los seres humanos pero en vez de eso se enamoro.

Desde ese día el odio se a arraigo mi corazón como un árbol de raíces profundas odio a Shenna por haberme arrebatado a Perla odio a Perla por no haberme correspondido y sobre todo me odio a mi misma por no haber conseguido ganar su corazón por que a pesar de todo lo que los demás me digan lo especial que soy yo se la verdad y la verdad que todavía me siento como una gema defectuosa un gran error que jamás debería haber existido, en estos momentos todo lo que quisiera era dejar de sentirme así furiosa traicionada sola dejar de comportarme como una idiota y aceptar la relación de Perla con Shenna pero también me pregunto que si e hecho algo malo para merecer este destino no quiero estar sola todo lo que quiero es saber si hay alguien para mi si algún día podre encontrar esa persona destinada a hacerme feliz quiero sentirme completa amar y ser amada a cambio vamos lo que todos queremos no creo estar pidiendo demasiado maldita sea.

 _ **Fin del P. V**_

Y así perdida en sus pensamientos casi al borde de las lagrimas se choco con alguien cayendo de culo al suelo .

Amatista: Aaayyy mi culo- dijo rascándose el pandero- maldita sea es que no me puede pasar nada bueno para...- se callo de repente cuando le vio.

Era un hombre joven de unos veintisiete o veintiocho años media como un metro ochenta y ocho u noventa el pelo corto algo alborotado los ojos grises sus era muy guapo tenia una cicatriz en el lado derecho de la cara que le nacía desde el la parte de abajo del ojo le bajaba por la mejilla la mandíbula y terminaba en el cuello no estaba ni delgado ni gordo sino fuerte llevaba un pantalón vaquero azul unas deportivas negras con los cordones naranja y la lengüeta junto a algunos detalles en azul cielo una sudadera color rojo burdeos con capucha y una mochila bandolera amarilla con detalles en negro.

¿?: ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto de forma amable mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Amatista:...Si...gracias...- le respondió mientras aceptaba su ayuda y este agarra su mano y la ayuda a levantarse.

Amatista se quedo paralizada no sabia por que sentía algo extraño al mirar a ese chico era la primera vez que lo veía pero sentía que ya lo conocía de antes no sabia por que pero tenia esa sensación pero también sentía algo extraño estaba ruborizada y sentía algo extraño en el estomago, y es raro de verdad ya que las gemas no tiene órganos como los seres humanos sino que los generan cuando les hace falta, se le quedo mirándolo como en otro mundo y el a ella sin que ninguno rompiera el silencio hasta que el chico misterioso dio el primer paso.

¿?: Lo...lo siento no quise chocarme contigo no fue mi...

Amatista: ¡¿QUE!? ¡NO A SIDO...a sido culpa mía yo...yo no iba pendiente a nada...- dijo con algo de pena.

¿?: ¿Y eso?

Amatista: Nada solo...problemas ya sabes...

¿?: Ya me imagino...todos los tenemos.

Amatista: Supongo- le respondió en el mismo tono mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza para que no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿?: Oh lo siento no me e presentado como es debido- extendió su mano derecha- me llamo William... William Strange- le dijo sonriéndole y al mirarle nuevamente y ver su sonrisa algo se encendió en ella le devolvió la sonrisa y correspondió su apretón.

Amatista: Yo soy Amatista- le respondió sin dejar de sonreír para un segundo después soltarse del apretón.

William: Valla Amatista como la piedra preciosa.

Amatista: Si ¿que pasa? ¿te molesta mi nombre?- le dijo con tono aposta cruzándose brazos y dándole la espalda como si estuviera enfadada aunque en realidad se estaba burlando de el

William: Oh no no no no no nada de eso es...

Amatista: ¿Es que?- le pregunto en el mismo tono de antes.

William: Es peculiar y...y muy bonito también- le dijo en tono de disculpa.

Amatista:...Lo se tan único como yo misma- dijo con tono bromista mirándolo nuevamente haciendo una pose sugerente.

William: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA eso parece- le respondió alegremente entre risas- ¿eres de por aquí?.

Amatista: Si vivo con mi familia en una casa en la orilla norte de la playa- le respondió señalando donde se encontraba la casa- ¿y tu eres nuevo aquí? no te había visto nunca.

William: Pues si me acabo de mudar apenas desempaque mis cosas hace una hora en mi nueva casa- se explico.

Amatista: Y saliste a conocer la ciudad ¿no?- le contesto.

William: Pues si la verdad.

Amatista: ¿Y que te a parecido hasta ahora Ciudad Playa?.

William: No esta mal la verdad aunque solo e visto el paseo marítimo...- fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido de sus tripas- pero la verdad es que buscaba un lugar para comer por que me muero de hambre- al decir esto los dos empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia durante mas o menos un minuto.

Amatista: Bueno...si te apetece conozco un sitio donde hacen unas pizzas alucinantes- le sugirió haciendo que William pusiera una cara divertida.

William: ¿Espera? ¿me estas proponiendo una cita?- le dijo en tono de burla.

Amatista: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡estas tonto o te lo haces solamente!?- le respondió ruborizada y alterada- solo porque quisiera mostrarte una pizzería no significa que sea una cita- le dijo con l mismo tono de antes dándole la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

William: Oh...entonces...¿no te apetece una o dos porciones?- al escuchar esas palabras hicieron que Amatista se le cambiara la expresión a una mas risueña- lo imaginaba.

Al decir esto a Amatista se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara y guio a William a la pizzería sin percatarse que no muy lejos de donde ellos se habían conocida Granate, la cual había ido a buscar a Amatista a pesar de que les dijo a los demás que no lo hicieran, los había estado observando desde la distancia iba a intervenir pero al ver a Amatista sonreír de nuevo hizo que su visión futura se activara mostrando unos cuantas posibilidades de que consecuencias traería aquella inesperada "cita", en la mayoría de ellas Amatista y William se comían algo de pizza y después de eso se separaban para no verse mas pero había una que no estaba del todo clara en ella había algo veía dolor perdida sufrimiento pero también amor y esperanza, de todas las posibilidades que había visto esa era la mas improbable pero también después de tanto tiempo había aprendido de que destino es caprichoso y actuar como menos se lo esperaba por lo que solo suspiro se quito sus gafas y miro a Amatista y William alejarse.

Garnet:...Muy bien destino...ya has movido la primera pieza...¿pero cual será tu próximo movimiento?- dijo mientras con una media sonrisa regresaba a la fiesta.

Tal como dijo Amatista llevo a William a Pizzas de Pescado tal y como le dijo pidieron dos extra grandes con champiñones y unos refrescos también extra grandes, después de comérselas mientras se conocían mejor después Amatista hizo las veces de guía mostrándole a William toda la ciudad mientras al igual que en la pizzería se iban conociendo Amatista no sabia por que acababa de conocer a ese chico y sin embargo se sentía muy a gusto con el no sabia por que pero habían hecho muy buenas migas desde el primer momento y el parecía pasarle lo mismo era muy extraño pero ni siquiera con Vidalia había conectado tan rápido y así sin darse cuenta se les había pasado el día entero ya eran cerca de media noche y William y Amatista daban un paseo por la playa ambos descalzos durante bastante rato hasta que al fin llegaron a la casa.

William: ¡Valla!- dijo con tono de impresión.

Amatista: ¿Que? ¿que pasa?

William: E visto muchas casas en mi vida...pero nunca una que estuviera construida sobre una estatua tallada en una colina- dijo sin salir de su impresión a lo que Amatista solo respondió con una pequeña risa que al escuchar William se volvió y sonrió al verla reírse- desde luego tu familia debe ser especial- dijo mientras Amatista dejaba de reír.

Amatista: No tienes ni idea- tras decir esto ambos se miraran a los ojos perdiéndose sin atreverse a decir nada creando un silencio algo incomodo para ambos hasta que Amatista lo rompió - gracias...por acompañarme...

William:...De...de nada era...era lo mínimo que podía hacer para darte las gracias.

Amatista: Bueno me has invitado a pizza con eso para mi era suficiente- le dijo haciendo que William soltara una pequeña carcajada que duro solo unos segundos para momentos después hacerse el silencio que duro unos momentos hasta que Amatista lo rompió- bueno...hasta luego.

Al decir esto se fue alejando de el y comenzó a andar hacia la casa con los zapatos en la mano derecha empezó a subir por las escaleras hasta que...

William: ¡AMATISTA!

Se da la vuelta y antes de poder reaccionar recibe un beso un suave y delicado beso Amatista se quedo de piedra de la sorpresa no se esperaba que fuera a hacer algo así y tras unos segundos William se separo sus labios de los de Amatista para luego dejar a la pequeña gema de pie en mitad de la escalera bastante consternada por lo que acababa de pasar, no es que no la hubieran besado antes de hecho era una de las cosas que los humanos hacían que mas le gustaba aunque hacia mucho que no practicaba.

Tan ensimismada estaba con lo que acababa de pasar que permaneció en medio de la escalera durante algunos minutos mientras su mente intentaba reaccionar y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que tenia algo en la mano derecha, era un trozo de papel algo arrugado se extraño por que no recordaba haber cogido ese papel en algún momento, intrigada abrió el papel y en el había algo escrito.

 _Lo e pasado genial contigo y me gustaría que lo repitiéramos pronto._

 _William._

Justo debajo de ese mensaje había escrito un numero de teléfono.

Como Garnet había dicho el destino es caprichoso e impredecible y había querido que William apareciera en la vida de Amatista por alguna razón que ni el ni ella sabían el destino había cruzado sus caminos y ni William que se alejaba de la casa con una sonrisa algo picara en el rostro ni Amatista que ruborizada seguía en mitad de la escalera sabían que aquello era el inicio de algo mas grande de lo que ellos ni nadie podrían imaginar.

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿que os a parecido? ¿os gusta como se esta desarrollando la historia o creéis q debo modificar algo? si es así no dudes en hacérmelo saber estoy siempre abierto a sugerencias ya lo sabéis pero no seáis muy duro conmigo ¿ok? que todo os valla bien y espero pronto ¡CHAO!**_


End file.
